


They Call You Lady Luck

by Siberia_M



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Community: tomionekinkmeme, F/M, Tumblr: tomione-day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-29
Updated: 2018-05-29
Packaged: 2019-05-15 14:48:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,950
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14792546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Siberia_M/pseuds/Siberia_M
Summary: After almost a year being hostage to the young Dark Lord, Hermione manages to slip past his Death Eaters to rendezvous with Harry. Obviously, Tom finds her and is disappointed to find his Lady Luck blowing another's dice. Fic inspired by "Luck be a Lady" by Frank Sinatra! Oneshot!





	They Call You Lady Luck

**Author's Note:**

> Hello all!  
> I pushed myself to have a good idea to write on Tomione day. I just had to, it is one of my favorite pairings of all time. So, I remebered how "Luck be a Lady" reminded me of Tom and Hermione in a situation where Hermione is aiding him (in her own stealthy-strategist way, of course) for he has caught her and made her his hostage. The story could be placed somewhat after a year where they already found two of his horcruxes, so Hermione got caught while they were searching for it. I would explain why Tom is Tom and not Snakeface at this time, but it would be out of context on the story, so I left out. The sex part was a bit challenging for me seeing how this is only the second time I write smut and I've never wrote anything so explicit, so, yeah, I hope you like it!
> 
> Happy Tomione day, everyone!

“Harry, you need to get out of here!”

Hermione’s tone was frantic as she held her friend’s shoulders. The boy furrowed his eyebrows in confusion, his orbs scanning her state. Behind the perfect condition of her overall, her expression denounced mental exhaustion.

“What? - But the plan, we-“

“It’s over; you all have to run, now!” She shouted exasperated and pushed him roughly “Go, now! He’s-“

A disappointed click of tongue next to them made her blood run cold. Her head snapped right, finding him with an all-devious smirk gracing his lips. He stood tall and threateningly calm some feet away from them. Arms crossed behind him, watching the pair with cold coal eyes. If anyone else would see him, they would only see a perfect gentleman, with his elegant combed ebony hair, angelic face and expansive suit. They wouldn’t see the devil that was the man.

His smirk increased as her eyes widened in fear at the sight of him, showing a side row of his pearl white teeth.

“A lady doesn’t leave her escort, Miss Granger” His eyebrows furrowed a little and he started walking at a slow pace towards them, seeming to incarnate his pet snake looking for its prey. He faked a pout “It isn’t fair and it’s not nice”

 “Go, you idiot!” Hermione threw the stunned Harry towards the portkey she had brought, a necklace. He fell over the object and was appareted instantly, leaving a dreadful feeling in the girl’s chest. She didn’t hesitate, though, and promptly casted a _confringo_ , destroying the necklace before Riddle could get his hands on it.

Her teeth clenched when she felt long, cold fingers beneath her chin. She could feel him behind her, his rigid stance, full of dark promises. His other hand molded to the curve of her waist, then slowly descended towards her hip, pulling her softly against him as he gave a small step forward. His touches were feather-like, masking the murderous feats of his pale palms.

She tensed when she heard the wet sound of him licking his lips right beside her ear, his hand flattening on her abdomen.

“A lady doesn’t wander all over the room and blow on some other guy’s dice”

His breath fanned her skin, making the hairs at the back of her neck stand up. His cold tone was as dangerous as it was marvelous. His fingers tightened his hold on her. She yelped softly and he smiled evilly before whispering _apparate_ and vanishing the both of them.

-*-

She was thrown to the floor when they arrived the mansion. The world spun around her from the spell, the stress of adrenaline and the crash on the ground. She only came back to her senses at the viscous feel on her leg, slowly crippling up her left calve, already wrapped almost gently around her feet.

Hermione stood stone still on the floor, swallowing dry, eyes locked with the thin dark slits of the snake’s ones. The animal tilted it head to her as if in wonder, attentive to the girl’s movements, before moving from her left thigh to the right, sharing its cold embrace with the other member.

“Nagini, dear” His voice resonated and her eyes turned up, finding him a bit ahead of her, watching her predatorily “Show Miss Granger how much a dame you can be”

The snake hissed and opened its mouth widely. Its long fangs dripped venom. As it closed its mouth, its elongated body ascended and rolled around her more swiftly. It stopped after it was bound around her chest. Once more, it opened its mouth, dripping venom on the girl’s skin, then its body constricted around her entirely. Hermione screamed.

Tom chuckled and slowly walked to the side of the girl bound in the serpent’s fatal embrace. He crouched right beside her shoulders, one of his perfectly polished black shoes just next to her ear. Hermione lost her breath with the constriction, her scream giving room to long tired moans, some few involuntary tears ran down her cheeks. Nagini raised its head, mouth still agape, and came face to face with the witch. Toxic drops covered Hermione’s jaw and chin.

The young dark lord turned serious, his eyes following the trails of poison cascading down her neck. As if in trance, he reached his hand and he cupped Hermione’s jaw, gently caressing her wet skin. The snake kept on still above her, awaiting its master’s orders.

Hermione let out a gasp at a squeeze from the snake around her body. A small drop of venom fell to her lower lip. Tom hissed, eyes narrowing. He moved his thumb from her jaw and pressed against her lip, brushing the venom. His pitch black eyes locked to her terrified ones, he then brought his finger to his mouth, eyes never leaving hers, shivering from the sour taste of the poison. He smirked devilishly.

“My lady luck…” He spoke, then hissed like a snake. The serpent immediately closed its mouth, her fissured tongue coming out once before moved its head to rest beside the girl’s head. Hermione felt Nagini untighten her hold on her body, but kept around her, securing her to the spot “I thought we had something special.”

He stood up smoothly, then walked to a counter not far. Hermione realized then, even in her delirious state from lack of oxygen, that they were in the mansion’s dining room. The giant and exquisite dining table behind her. A fire cracked from the big fireplace somewhere in front of her. She heard the clinking of glass, awaking from her deviance and focusing on the dark lord again. He was pouring himself a glass of fire whisky. When he was done, his eyes turned back to her; he put a hand on his trousers’ pocket and walked back to her.

“You are on this date with me” He began, pacing aside and gesturing with his hand as if contemplating the supposed absurd situation “The pickings have been lush, and yet before the evening was over,” He stopped and turned to her, his expression serious and his gaze spearing her “You gave me the brush.”

Hermione, even exhausted as she was, managed to find the fire within herself and chuckled darkly. She closed her eyes for a moment, then challenged his gaze again.

“If this is your idea of _date_ , then you’re madder than I thought” She spat, her voice hoarse from screaming and the constriction of her chest.

“Oh, but it is, darling,” He voiced sickeningly excited as he made his way back to crouching beside her “What gift could be as more fulfilling than you on my side,” He spoke, his eyes unnervingly passionate as he faced her own puzzled stare “Aiding me on every throw of dices,” His hand brushed a curl of her hair “My one and mine alone lady luck. Not sharing your precious gifts with another beside me.”

Her eyes narrowed in confusion and yet her core clenched at the alluring desire in his eyes. It was disturbing, possessive, a look he had yet to give her in all these months she had been hostage to him and his death eaters. It was as if he wanted to swallow her whole, devour her entirely.

He blinked, then smirked. He hissed something to Nagini and she slowly retreated further down on Hermione, stopping at her thighs. The witch felt the muscles on her arms pulsing from the prolonged constriction. She flinched slightly when Tom placed his palm at the center of her chest, just beneath her collarbones, his touch warm on her skin.

“Do tell, my lady, how did you pass my Death eaters,” His gaze dropped to where his hand was placed and he followed as her caressed her skin, at the moment even paler due to Nagini’s embrace “How did you create a portkey without me even noticing it?” His fingers brushed over her clothed breasts, Hermione took a longer breath in. His eyes found hers again, demanding, expressing betrayal “All under my nose.”

Her eyebrows furrowed and she pursed her lips, remaining quiet. His eyes locked with hers again, he was displeased with her unresponsiveness, she could tell. He smiled hollowly and gave a rough squeeze on her breast, she gasped from the sudden movement.

“After all this time together… I would expect a percentage of loyalty from you” His fingers descended from between her breasts. Hermione yelped at the burning sensation and looked down, seeing his hand left a torn trail on her shirt. He had cast a wordless, also wandless, _diffindo_ , not only cutting her clothes, but also her skin, although superficially so.

“I would never submit to you!” She answered firmly, writhing against Nagini’s hold and taking a hold of his forearm with both hands, stopping his hand at the height of her bellybutton.

His gaze turned dark.

“Oh?”

His other hand cupped her both above his. He caressed her gently, like a lover, and leaned down to whisper in her ear.

“I beg to differ, Hermione” He spoke seductively, his breath like a heat wave on her skin “I cannot count the times you cried out my name in bliss, writhing in pleasure beneath me.”

“Stop!” She shouted and tried to pry her hands free of his, he didn’t let her escape.

Tom laughed darkly and bit her earlobe roughly. Hermione let out a yelp mixed with a moan.

“Do not lie, precious little mudblood” He spoke in low, demanding tone, and gave a long lick on her neck “I know I was a fool for letting my guard down for you, but I know you can’t fake it all”

He hissed slowly, gravely, his eyes glued to Hermione’s, who seemed just like a snake hypnotized by his alluring parselmouthing. It was unfair, really, how every hiss made her shiver; his full lips moving leisurely and beautifully to form every sound.

He must have sent Nagini away, for she quickly unwrapped herself from Hermione’s legs and disappeared into the dark of the mansion.

She was suddenly raised from the floor. Tom held her by her thighs, one on each side of his torso. The witch cringed for the pain that sparked from her cramped legs and braced herself against his chest to prevent from falling. He nestled his head on the crook of her neck and nipped her skin, she gasped.

“That look on your face is perfection,” He whispered and she felt his smirk against her flesh “You just love hearing my parseltongue, don’t you darling?”

Hermione gulped, squeezing her legs around his waist in an involuntary move from her aching muscles; Tom groaned and his tongue flicked out in a rough lick on her neck. He walked them both until they reached the table, placing the girl’s behind atop it, but securing her legs around him.

The witch shivered when he raised his head and looked her right in the eye. His onyx orbs alight with desire, but she could feel the betrayal in them. He was disappointed, and that made her feel a bit guilty and another bit powerful. She really made him think she had changed sides for him, at least a little, or at least made him lie to himself that she had. That was an outstanding feat of her part.

But it had also damaged her in levels she can’t even describe, like the disturbing attraction she felt for him. She couldn’t deny it even as sickening as it was.

He brought her back to earth when his wet lips found hers. And what a ride back, his mouth felt like velvet against hers. His kiss was demanding, sensual. His tongue swept pass her lips and she felt like a lightning had struck her, almost painful with the pleasure it ripped from her. Tom tilted his head, nipping her lower lip softly and giving her thighs a firm squeeze. Hermione moaned aloud, unable to keep her desire hidden.

The dark lord smirked against her mouth and pulled her by her hips towards him, silently telling her what awaited her soon, she shivered and squeezed her now recovered legs around him, aching for the friction of their bodies.

Tom groaned deeply and his hips shifted by impulse. Hermione mewled from where she had buried her face on his neck. She realized just then that she had wrapped her arms around him and pulled him towards her intently.

“There is no need to hide your sounds for me, Hermione” He spoke directly in her ear, his hands caressing her ass in circle patterns “You can’t fake it. That is the sole reason I opened up to you”

 She felt his hand reach up her chest and push her slowly down, her eyes never leaving his. Once her upper body was fully rested against the table his hand slipped down and tugged her torn shirt, finishing the cut and exposing her front to him.

“That night when you defied me” He started, his hand going up and down slowly from her stomach to her breast and back “I saw the flick of desire on your eyes. Then I realized I was not mistaken every other time, when I sparred with you, taught you spells,” He smirked slyly, his hand stopped just on her navel “Ordered Nagini,” Hermione blushed, he continued “Everytime, my little luck, you were aroused by me, and did you know?”

He paused and leaned so their noses touched

“I liked, I liked so much what I had discovered,” His hand resumed its descend, reaching beneath her jeans. Hermione panted, her walls clenching when his hand cupped her “Because I felt the same.” Her eyes widened at his confession, his expression unreadable “Your fire, your power, your intelligence. Without you, Potter is just an enraged dumb puppy, barking at every direction.”  He ran a finger from his free hand down her cheek softly “You were the lucky blew on my side. The missing key that would grant me victory.” His hand pressed against her, she moaned, he smirked “You are the closest thing to being my equal. You were meant to be mine all along”

Hermione writhed and moaned softly in disagreement “No” She whispered breathlessly as he continued to caress her beneath her jeans. She tried to slip back further above the table, but he pushed a hand beneath her through her back, taking the chance to unclip her bra on the way “We… are nothing alike…”

Tom had leaned down and then chukled against her belly. His hand reached from behind her back to her chest, taking her right breast and massaging it firmly “Deny all you want, dear, but I feel your craving for power” He squeezed her breast roughly, stressing his point “You have so many ideals, you want to reach them, and you know you need power to do it” His mouth descended upon her other boob, biting her. She gasped her hands coming up and burying themselves on his raven silky hair. “Don’t you think I see how much you want to prove that you’re the best? How you want to smash on their faces that you’re a muggleborn and best them in every single thing?”

His finger finally entered her and Hermione let out a long moan. He was right. In that delirious state she found herself she could admit that he was right. In her interior she always knew, but it was such a dark feeling that she kept well hidden within herself, shameful for even acknowledging it.

The dark lord snarled as she rocked against him and suddenly pulled her up towards him. He took his hand off her pants and roughly ripped her already ruined shirt and pulled her bra off. She didn’t even know what was happening before she was pulled in an apparition again. He had moved them to his room. He threw her on his bed and promptly pulled her trousers and panties off. She was still dizzy from the spell, so she lied on the bed feeling her body limp like it was made of jelly.

Tom smiled devilishly as he stood and gripped his dark green tie, loosening it “You know I’m right.” His coat and shirt quickly joined his tie, shoes and socks on the floor. He took a step ahead as he pushed down his trousers along with his boxers, delighting in the lustful gaze as she watched him undress. He joined her on the bed, positioning himself above her, their eyes locking.

“You’ve been a very naughty girl tonight, darling" He leaned down and bit her neck, slowly slipping down, leaving a trail of nips on his way. Hermione contorted against the bed, heat rising and spreading through her body lie fyendfire. “So, if you ever been a lady to begin with, be a lady tonight, my luck”

Hermione screamed when he bit down her electrified bundle of nerves. He chuckled darkly, the vibrations of his breath sending spasms on her legs. She wrapped them tightly around his neck and squeezed. He licked tortuously, savoring how wet she was for him. Her back arched against the bed and she moaned in abandon, not giving a care in the world anymore who she was with. She realized then that it has been a long time since she last cared that he was the one who made her come so hard every night.

His hands gripped her ass tightly, leaving the spots on her skin aching as he pulled her against his mouth. When he finally let his tongue inside her she let out a long gratified moan, her hands clasping on the pillow beneath her head. He kept on his pace, feeling her walls trying to keep his tongue in. She rolled her hips against him, rising and rising, searching for the delicious bliss he was sure to provide her. She could feel it almost there when he suddenly stopped and detached his mouth from her core, only trapped for her legs.

Hermione let out an indignant cry at the painful ache he left. She tried to make him go on and constricted her legs around him, but he just chuckled, his breath only making her whine at the insufficient stimulus it gave her. His hands wrapped around her thighs and pulled her from around him, having to fight her strength for bit.

She narrowed her eyes angrily at his smug expression.

He tapped her left hip softly “Turn around” He ordered.

“Tom” She warned.

“Turn. Around. Darling” He stressed each word, his nails digging on the skin of her hip.

Reluctantly, she did as she was told and turned on her belly. His silence and lack of movement gave her an uneasy feeling. She remembered then that he was still mad at her for betraying him.

She cried out when a hard slap hit her bum, sending shockwaves of pain and pleasure to her spine. His hands clenched on her ass and he hissed before leaning down to her ear.

“Tell, me, lady luck” He singed softly, letting butterfly kisses around her ear and neck “What did you tell wonder boy today, hmm?”

Hermione bit her lip and remained silent. She screamed when he slapped her hard once again. He waited for her answer with his hands innocently caressing her backside.

“I…” She started when she felt a hand rising to hit her again “I… told him where to find...” She bit her lip again, trying to keep the words to herself.

He hit her two more times and she screamed in response, her ass impulsively pushing back towards him. She moaned softly when she felt his cock brush against her entrance and felt him twitch at the contact.

“I told him where to find Gryffindor’s sword” She blurted out hoarsely, softly rubbing her bum against his abdomen to ease the burning of her skin.

“Well, well,” He spoke satisfied. He tapped her ass in appraisal for her answer, then his hands slid up to caress the length of her smooth backs “And luck revives the deceased player again” He clicked his tongue, his hands travelling through her skin absentmindedly. He smirked against her shoulder “No matter. My lady is back and is not sharing her insights again”

She realized it wasn’t a question, but a statement. Cocky bast-

Hermione screamed when he hit her again, her skin an angry red from the abuse. Tom laughed, a dark rich tone that made her insides turn in arouse. He suddenly buried himself inside her and she cried from the intrusion, her body greedily squeezing around him in search of release.

“So tight for me, Hermione” He teased and moaned against her ear. She mewled at his lustful tone and pushed back against him, her ass hitting his firm abdomen. His hands cupped her breasts and brought her flush against his chest as he squeezed them.

He kept a steady rhythm, pounding harshly against her. She moaned and met each of his thrusts, feeling his soft lips travelling the expanse of her backs. It was irritating how delicious he felt buried within her. He filled her entirely, making her dizzy with pleasure, then pulled back out almost completely, just to come in quickly, every single time reaching a spot that made her see stars. It was like there was nothing else aside his member inside her and his mouth and hands on her skin. Her loud and wanton moans sounded muffled on her hypnotized state.

His groans brought her back and alighted her again. His pace picked up and he bit down hard on her shoulder. She cried out in pleasure and pain and her own mouth descended to the pillow beneath her, biting it for the aching coil on her core. Her walls held him impossibly tight and she felt each of his thrusts like a bomb of pleasure directly inside her.

“Sing, my lady luck” He whispered huskily, his mouth glued to her ear. She finally felt herself explode and cried out his name in bliss.

Tom let out a delighted long moan at her cry and the feel of her warm juices around his member. His hands found her ass again and he gripped it strongly, leaving marks of his fingers on her skin. He pounded wildly in abandon, riding her orgasm as she continued to recite his name like she was spellbound. He suddenly wrapped an arm around her waist and reared back upright, holding her against him and thrusting up harshly. He gave two more thrusts before groaning hoarsely, finding his own release. Her head fell back on his shoulder and she mewled softly at the feel of him filling her, warming her insides.

He slowly descended them back to the mattress, caressing her belly softly and panting on her ear, still buried deep inside her. He kissed her temple, her cheek, then urged her to meet him in a lazy kiss, which she complied in daze. Her lips were swollen and torn from his previous kisses and her own teeth as she had bit them down harshly as he rode her.

“You might forget your manners, you might refuse to stay” he whispered into her mouth, his lips brushing against her lips at every word “But you are mine, lady luck, and I won’t give up on you”

Hermione stared at the now soft yet serious dark orbs of his. He was like a drug, and she realized then that, yes, she would remain by his side, she wouldn’t be able to leave him. The other players now would have to play without the wind of luck blowing their dices.


End file.
